Coffee Latte
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Aku tidak ingin jadi pangeran. Cukup menjadi orang yang menyeduhkan kopi untuk mu selalu. #ChallengeMayuAkaDay2018 #SweetMonthwithRedGray Mayu x Fem!Aka promt: Kopi


**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Genderbend, Dll.**

 **.**

 **Promt: Kopi**

 **.**

 **MayuAka**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Klik._

Seiyuura tersenyum menatap hasil potretannya, di layar _smart phone_ -nya terdapat gambar cangkir kopi dengan busa berbentuk kepala kucing di atasnya. Mata dan mulutnya dibuat dari granula cokelat. Imut sekali. Latte art 3D.

"Oh, aku baru tahu kalau Tuan Putri juga tertular penyakit zaman kini, memposting foto makanan."

Seiyuura mengangkat wajah dan menatap sebal orang yang barusan bicara. "Terserah padaku 'kan? Lagipula kopi ini lebih enak dilihat daripada orang yang membuatnya." Memeletkan lidah meledek.

Lawan bicaranya mengangkat sebelah alis. "Oh ya? Coba posting fotoku dan kopimu, lihat mana yang lebih banyak dapat _like_."

Seiyuura mendengus. "Dasar pede."

"Tapi kurasa apa yang dikatakan Mayuzumi-san benar Akashi-san," Seiyuura berpaling pada pemuda berambut biru langit yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingnya.

Seiyuura memutar bola mata malas. "Jadi kau ada dipihaknya Tetsuya?"

Pemuda dengan kemeja sewarna rambutnya itu tersenyum tipis. Mengelap tangan pada celemek hitam, seragam kerja. "Kalau tidak, kenapa kau bisa jadi pacar Mayuzumi-san, Akashi-san?"

"Ugh," Seiyuura menggerutu dalam hati, diam-diam membenarkan ucapan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mayuzumi tampak acuh saja pada pembicaraan mereka, memilih mengelap cangkir kopi. "Hei, Oujo-san, kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini?"

Seiyuura mendengus, "Ada, sejam lagi."

Mayuzumi mengangguk dan kembali bekerja pada cangkir-cangkir berwarna putih bersih. Seiyuura memutar posisi, dari menghadap konter menjadi memandang seluruh ruangan _coffee shop_. Tempat itu bernuansa cokelat dan hitam. Simple dan klasik. Nyaman sekali.

Sebuah konter didekat tempat pemesanan sekaligus tempat membuat kopi. Pot-pot tumbuhan hijau diletakkan di kedua sudutnya. Langit-langitnya yang tinggi memberi kesan yang lebih lapang. Di langit-langit itu tergantung lampu-lampu dengan penutup besar warna hitam. Meja-meja dengan bentuk yang modern dan minimalis diatur letaknya sedemikian rupa, berwarna hitam dengan kerangka besi mengkilap. Dindingnya berwarna cokelat, bertempel beberapa _frame_ dengan tulisan berbasaha Inggris tentang kopi. Sebuah rak buku berukuran sedang berada di salah satu dudut ruangan, berisi berbagai jenis bacaan untuk berbagai jenis selera pelanggan.

Suasananya pun sangat tenang karena tidak ada pelanggan, memang saat ini belum jamnya _coffee break_. Seiyuura melangkah melewati konter, menghidupkan pemutar musik dengan seenaknya. Yang punya kedai kopi ini adalah pacarnya, tidak masalah kalau dia mau mengutak-atik.

Lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya semula untuk menghabiskan kopi yang belum tersentuh.

"Hei, cepat sana pergi! Dua puluh menit lagi kelasmu mulai." Seiyuura memberi _death glare_ pada Mayuzumi yang bicara dengan nada mengusir tapi tatapan mematikannya hanya ditanggapi dengan wajah kelewat datar.

"Kau mengusirku Chihiro?"

"Tidak, hanya mau mengingatkan mu untuk tetap jadi mahasiswi teladan."

"Nadamu begitu!"

"Memangnya nada bicaraku bagaimana?"

Seiyuura berdecak. "Tidak ada lembutnya sama sekali."

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, untuk apa aku bermanis mulut padamu?"

Seiyuura mendecak sekali lagi. Mengambil tas selempangnya, turun dari kursi dan berjalan keluar. "Ya deh, aku pergi," ucapnya di depan pintu. "Aku juga tidak mau berlama-lama dengan barista jelek yang tidak romantis dan tidak lembut." Memeletkan lidah sebelum keluar tergesa-gesa dengan wajah kesal.

Pemuda bersurai kelabu dibalik _coffee machine_ itu menggeleng perlahan, "Dia sendiri tidak ada manis-manisnya."

.

.

 _Ting._

Bel kecil di atas pintu kedai kopi Dustbergemericing saat Seiyuura membuka pintu dan masuk. Aroma khas kopi yang disangrai menyapa indera penciuman, wangi yang memberi perasaan tenang.

Seiyuura melihat beberapa pelanggan, ada yang di meja sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan, beberapa membaca berkas-berkas dan beberapa orang lagi mengetik dengan laptopnya. Beberapa orang duduk di depan konter, diatas kursi tanpa sandaran.

"Ah, Akashi-san, konichiwa," sapa Kuroko. Seiyuura melempar senyum. Kuroko berjalan kearah Mayuzumi yang sedang menghidangkan kopi ke pelanggan yang duduk di depan konter, dia tidak pernah membuat secangkir pun kopi untuk Seiyuura, gadis tersebut hanya mau kopi buatan Mayuzumi. Menepuk pundaknya pelan lalu menoleh pada Seiyuura. Mayuzumi mengangguk dan mendekat ke arah Seiyuura. Mengangkat sebelah alis, ganti dari kata-kata, _'mau kopi apa?'_

"Moccachino." Mayuzumi segera ke belakang konter lagi, dimana alat-alat pembuat kopinya berada. Seiyuura mengamatinya, apa saja yang ia lakukan hanya untuk secangkir kopi. Semua diperhatikan dengan serius.

Meletakkan secangkir kopi dengan aroma harum kehadapan Seiyuura. Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat sepotong kecil cokelat di atas piring tatakan gelasnya. Disendokkan cokelat ke dalam kopi yang masih panas, meleleh perlahan.

Menyesap kopinya dengan hati-hati, gadis beriris _heterochrome_ itu sadar betul perbedaan besar kopi buatan Mayuzumi dengan kopi _instant_ biasa. Semua detail kecil untuk membuat kopi yang sempurna diracik dengan sungguh-sungguh oleh Mayuzumi.

Kopi buatan pemuda bermanik _smoky topaz_ itu benar-benar punya sihir, dapat membuat tenang, baik itu dari perasaan marah, gelisah atau sedih. Seiyuura penasaran sendiri, dia itu sebenarnya jatuh cinta pada Mayuzumi atau pada kopi buatan pemuda itu.

Manik belang Seiyuura bergulir menyaksikan Mayuzumi yang bolak-balik di konter, bergantian dari satu mesin kopi yang satu ke mesin lain yang fungsinya beda. Sebuah senyum samar membayang di bibirnya.

Menyenangkan menonton Mayuzumi bekerja soalnya kalau senggang dan mereka ngobrol yang ada hanyalah saling lempar kata-kata pedas. Heran kenapa dia masih betah bersama Mayuzumi (walau kadang ia berpikir bagaimana Mayuzumi lah yang masih bisa bertahan dengannya).

Kedai kopi yang tadi ramai perlahan mulai senggang, Seiyuura bangkit dari tempat duduknya yang ada di ujung konter menjadi ke tengah. Wajahnya memandang Mayuzumi lurus. Si pemuda berambut kelabu itu segera merasa diperhatikan menoleh padanya dari mesin penggiling kopi.

"Apa?"

Seiyuura menggeleng perlahan. Mayuzumi mengangkat bahu acuh lalu membuka dua buah buku, satu buku keuangan _coffee shop_ dan satu lagi buku resep racikan kopinya. Seiyuura tertarik mengintip, kagum dengan coret-coret bukunya yang teratur tapi tidak mengerti apa-apa mengenai istilah-istilah seputar kopi. Kalau soal kopi dia diam-diam mengaku hanya tau minumnya saja.

Sesekali dia bertanya sambil menunjuk kata-kata yang tidak ia tahu dan Mayuzumi menjawab tanpa menoleh dari buku keuangannya yang sedang ia tulisi. Bosan bertanya, gadis berambut merah _cherry_ itu turun dari kursinya dan menuju pemutar musik. Menghidupkan lagu Lucky dari Jason Mraz ft Colbie Caillat.

"Oh, aku harus pergi sebentar," sahut Mayuzumi sambil menatap jam yang melilit pergelangan tangannya. "Kuroko, kau urus Dust sendiri sebentar ya..." Kuroko menganggu walau Mayuzumi tidak melihatnya, pemuda berambut kelabu itu melepaskan celemek hitam lalu pergi keluar.

"Eh? Dia kemana?" ujar Seiyuura heran.

"Sepertinya ada janji dengan partner bisnis, akhir-akhir ini sepertinya ia sedang ada rencana mengenai Dust, tapi aku belum tahu apa itu," jawab Kuroko berjalan pelan ke konter.

Seiyuura mendengus sebal. "Dia sama sekali tidak pamit padaku," cibirnya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Dia akui kalau bosnya dan Seiyuura bukan pasangan paling romantis sedunia tapi bukan berarti tidak saling mencintai. Seacuh apapun Mayuzumi dia peduli sekali pada Seiyuura, dan seegois apapun Seiyuura dia tetap memberikan Mayuzumi ruang.

"Dasar cowok tidak romantis," kesal Seiyuura. Kuroko memberikan senyum maklum. Seiyuura mengambil tas selempangnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Tetsuya."

"Ha'i, hati-hati di jalan Akashi-san."

.

.

Seiyuura menopangkan dagu ke tangan sambil menatap kosong deretan rak di dalam perpustakaan. Tanpa sadar melamun dan membiarkan buku tergeletak begitu saja di hadapannya.

"Eh, Akashichii melamun _ssu_?"

Akashi tersentak kecil dan langsung menegakkan sikap badan lagi. Melempar senyum pada pemuda pirang dan gadis berambut pink yang mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya.

"Ryouta, Satsuki..."

"Nani? Akashichii sedang melamunkan apa? Pacar?" Kise mengedip jahil pada kata terakhir.

Tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban.

"Kalian sedang tidak bertengkarkan Sei-chan?" tanya Momoi khawatir.

"Iie Satsuki," sahut Seiyuura cepat-cepat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," senyum Momoi lega. "Lalu kenapa Sei-chan terlihat lesu begitu?"

Seiyuura ragu sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk buka mulut pada kedua sahabatnya. "Chihiro akhir-akhir ini makin sibuk saja, rasanya dia makin apatis, aku berharap dia bisa sedikit lebih romantis, yah aku tidak bisa banyak protes juga sih, dari awal dia memang sudah begitu." Seiyuura mengehembuskan nafas panjang.

Keduanya tampak ikut berpikir. "Jya, kenapa tidak coba buat dia cemburu saja _ssu_?" celetuk Kise. "Biasanya kalau cowok cemburu mereka akan lebih perhatian." Sambungnya nyengir.

Seiyuura mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. "Cemburu?"

Momoi ikut tersenyum lebar, "Ide bagus Ki-chan, kedengarannya memang agak kuno tapi banyak berhasil kok. Aku pernah beberapa kali mencobanya pada Dai-chan," timpal Momoi sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Coba saja dulu," sahut kedua temannya berbarengan.

.

.

Seiyuura menatap bosan Americano di hadapannya, hal yang aneh karena kopi itu adalah salah satu varian yang paling ia sukai. Seiyuura melirik isi _coffee shop_ yang tidak terlalu sepi maupun terlalu ramai. Ada dua meja yang terisi serta lima orang gadis duduk di depan konter.

Kembali menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cairan hitam dengan uap yang mengepul tipis, gadis bermanik dwi warna itu kembali memikirkan kata-kata kedua sahabatnya.

' _Tapi bagaimana caranya membuat dia cemburu?'_

"Ah, Seiyuura."

Seiyuura terkejut dan segera mengangkat wajahnya. "Ah, Nijimura-san," sapanya balik pada pemuda berambut hitam yang kini tengah menghampirinya. Seiyuura memberi gestur mempersilahkan kakak tingkatannya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Nijimura-san, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu disini."

Nijimura yang telah duduk di sampingnya mengangkat sebelah alis heran, "Kau berkata begitu seperti kau ada di sini tiap hari saja," komentarnya.

Seiyuura tersenyum tipis. _'Well, sebenarnya memang begitu.'_

"Aku kesini karena teman-temanku bilang kopi disini enak sekali, kebetulan tadi lewat dan kurasa aku butuh asupan kafein," lanjut seniornya itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka membuat keduanya terlonjak.

"Oh," Nijimura berhasil menetralkan keterkejutannya. "Satu cangkir Espresso." Kuroko mengangguk lalu pergi ke belakang konter. Menyampaikan pesanan Nijimura pada Mayuzumi lalu pemuda berambut biru itu pergi lagi untuk menanyakan pesanan pada pelanggan lain yang baru datang.

Seiyuura memperhatikan Mayuzumi yang sibuk pada _Espresso machine_ nya dan sebuah ide jahil terbit di kepalannya.

Secangkir espresso siap diracik Mayuzumi, Kuroko yang sedang menyampaikan pesanan lainnya mengambil cangkir itu dan mengantarnya ke tempat Seiyuura dan Nijimura duduk. Meletakkan cangkir putih itu dengan hati-hati. Setelah memberi anggukan sopan pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu pergi lagi.

Tak lama setelah Kuroko pergi, Seiyuura mengobrol dengan seru dengan Nijimura, satu kali waktu melirik pada Mayuzumi yang hanya terlihat fokus pada biji-biji kopi yang akan digiling. Seiyuura jadi ingin manyun.

Seiyuura memanggil Kuroko dan memesan segelas Capuchino, lima menit kemudian pemuda itu membawa pesanan Seiyuura. Diesapnya pelan.

"Ah, Seiyuura, di bibirmu ada busa kopinya," celetuk Nijimura.

"Hah?" Seiyuura mengusap tepi bibirnya.

"Masih ada."

Nijimura tertawa kecil, saat Seiyuura mengusap kembali bibirnya tai busa kopi itu masih ada. "Maaf ya," Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan, ibu jarinya mengusap tepi bibir kiri Seiyuura.

Pipi Seiyuura bersemu merah jambu. "Arigatou Nijimura-san," manik dwi warna itu tak kentara melirik barista berambut _soft grey_ tapi yang diperhatikan hanya sibuk menuangkan air panas hati-hati kedalam cangkir kopi.

Seiyuura dalam hati gemas jadinya.

"Mayuzumi-san."

Seorang gadis yang duduk di konter bersama beberapa temannya memanggil Mayuzumi. "Aku pesan Latte ya," ujarnya mengedipkan sebelah mata. Mayuzumi mengangguk, tangan kanan memegang _milk jug_ dan menuangkannya sambil menggoyangkannya. Pasti sedang membuat Latte Art. Setelah itu dia mengambil granula coklat dan sepertinya memberi hiasan lagi.

"Ini Ayako-san."

Seiyuura tanpa sadar mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia tahu Mayuzumi itu tipe yang total kalau menyangkut urusan kepuasan pelanggan tapi dia bukan tipe yang akan mengingat nama pelanggannya. Tak peduli orang itu mampir setiap hari.

"Ahahaha," gadis dengan rambut diberi _highlight_ pirang itu tertawa kecil, "Mayuzumi-san apa kau sedang _flirting_ denganku?" gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah mata lagi dengan sikap menggoda.

Seiyuura hampir saja _jaw dropped_ dengan ooc-nya saat Mayuzumi menyeringai tipis, "Ah, tidak, kukira malah Ayako-san yang sedang mencoba _flirting_ dengan minta _Latte Art_ berbentuk hati setiap kali ke sini." Seiyuura dapat mendengar nada jahil di dalam kata-kata Mayuzumi.

Gadis bernama Ayako itu tertawa bersama teman-temannya. "Tapi bisa kuanggap yang kali ini spesial? Kau menuliskan namaku dan ucapan selamat dengan imutnya disini." Senyumnya manis.

Mayuzumi mengangguk dan—Seiyuura hampir menganggap matanya memiliki masalah—tersenyum. "Anggap saja hadiah ulang tahun dariku."

"Mou, Mayuzumi-san, kau seharusnya mentraktirku dan teman-temanku kopi kalau begitu."

Seiyuura tertegun. Tunngu dulu, sejak kapan Mayuzumi peduli dengan hari ulang tahun orang asing? Bukan, yang lebih penting, kenapa pemuda itu tahu?

Mayuzumi menyeringai tipis. Lagi. "Bisa rugi dong."

Seiyuura harus bersusah payah menahan kesalnya sekarang.

"Mayuzumi-san, mari ikut berfoto." Salah seorang gadis dengan rambut dikuncir dua menyahut sambil mengeluarkan HP.

Mayuzumi menggeleng. "Tidak usah Sato-san, saat ini aku kumal sekali." Tolaknya halus.

' _Sejak kapan kau tahu sopan santun?'_ batin Seiyuura sinis.

"Ah siapa bilang? Kau itu tampan sekali tahu, lihat saja semua komen disetiap postingan kami bersamamu. Kau punya banyak fans," balas gadis lain.

Seiyuura memelototi gadis itu. Eh, bukannya dia tidak setuju kalau Mayuzumi itu tampan sih. Setuju banget malah, apalagi saat ini sedang memakai kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, kancing teratas tidak dikancingi, dan ditambah celemek hitam yang bagian atasnya seperti _vest,_ tangan kirinya memakai jam tangan silver dan yang kanan memakai gelang-gelang berwarna dongker. Fashion Mayuzumi yang paling di favoritkan Seiyuura.

"Ayo Mayuzumi-san," gadis bernama Ayako tadi mengeret lengan Mayuzumi, para gadis-gadis itu merapat, gadis berkuncir dua tadi mengulurkan lengan untuk _selfie_ ramai-ramai.

" _Say cheese..."_

Mereka berfoto beberapa kali dan setelah itu mengajak Mayuzumi mengobrol.

Seiyuura tak sengaja menangkap Kuroko yang tersenyum geli ke arah Mayuzumi dan mellihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, Seiyuura merasa kalau Kuroko sudah terbiasa dan menganggap wajar hal tersebut.

"Ah, Nijimura-san aku pergi dulu, teringat ada janji," ucapnya sambil berdiri dan melempar senyum sopan.

"Oh baiklah, kopimu biar aku saja yang bayar."

"Jangan!"

"Sudah aku saja," Nijimura melambaikan tangan. "Sudah sana, nanti terlambat."

"Arigatou Nijimura-san," ujarnya terakhir kali sebelum melangkah pergi.

' _Tenangkan dirimu Seiyuura,'_ ujarnya pada diri sendiri sambil mendorong pintu kaca Dust.

Ugh, bagi Seiyuura ini seperti sebuah ironi. _'Aku yang ingin buat dia cemburu malah aku sendiri yang cemburu karena dia.'_ Batinnya sambil menghela nafas kesal.

' _Boneka voodoo di rumah masih banyak tidak ya?'_

.

Nijimura melambaikan tangan, seorang barista berambut kelabu mendekat. "Satu Espresso, satu Americano, dan satu Capuchino, berapa semuanya?" ujarnya mengeluarkan dompet.

"Cukup Espressonya saja," jawab barista itu.

"Lho kenapa?" balas Nijimura bingung, dia yakin Seiyuura belum membayar kopinya.

"Soalnya yang dua lagi itu kopi pacarku."

Nijimura hanya bisa ternganga selama lima detik.

.

 _Ting._

Seiyuura mendorong pintu masuk Dust dan mendapati hanya Kuroko yang sedang mengelap meja di dalam _coffee shop_ itu. Seiyuura tahu kalau jam segini memang biasanya Dust kosong dari peanggan, tapi dia tidak melihat Mayuzumi yang biasanya duduk dibalik konter.

"Doumo, Akashi-san."

"Konbawa Tetsuya, mana Chihiro?" tanya langsung mendekat dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Mayuzumi-san sedang ada urusan diluar. Kupikir sesuatu tentang kesepakatan keuangan investasi atau apalah." Jawab Kuroko. Walaupun dia satu-satunya karyawan di Dust semua tetek bengek bisnis Mayuzumi yang menanggani, sesekali ada kalanya dia minta bantuan pada Kuroko pada hal-hal kecil.

Seiyuura mengerutkan kening tak sadar. "Dia mulai serius berbisnis? Kupikir dia sudah senang hanya dengan menyuguhkan kopi."

Kuroko tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang lain. Mengelap lantai.

"Ne, Tetsuya," Kuroko melirik Seiyuura sambil tetap menggoyangkan tangkai pel nya. "Apa Chihiro selalu akrab dengan pelanggan wanitanya?" Kuroko mengedipkan mata dua kali lalu tersenyum menyadari keraguan aneh yang terselip dalam suara gadis yang biasanya percaya diri itu.

"Apa kejadian kemarin mengganggumu Akashi-san?" Kuroko balik bertanya. Seiyuura menyadari kalau pemuda itu memperhatikannya kemarin.

"Daijoubu, Mayuzumi-san bukannya memberi perhatian spesial pada gadis-gadis itu. Selama ini Akashi-san datang di jam-jam sepi tapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Mayuzumi-san mulai populer." Jelas Kuroko sambil fokus pada pekerjaanya dan mengabaikan ekspresi tak suka Seiyuura.

"Mayuzumi-san pada awalnya tidak nyaman dengan hal itu tapi kurasa dia memaksakan untuk membiasakan diri. Dia hanya tidak ingin pelanggan kecewa. Kita berdua sama tahu dia tak akan suka kalau pelanggan Dust tidak senang." Kuroko melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kalau soal nama dan ulang tahun itu hanya kebetulan Ayako-san punya kontribusi untuk mempromosikan Dust karena itulah Mayuzumi-san mengenalnya cukup baik."

Seiyuura hanya diam menatap Kuroko, pemuda itu jarang bicara panjang lebar seperti tadi. Bukan berarti dia tak bisa banyak bicara, hanya hal-hal tertentu yang mampu mendorongnya melakukan itu.

"Itu tidak adil," Seiyuura merebahkan kepalanya. "Kenapa dia harus bersikap begitu baik pada orang lain? Dia juga terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Aku 'kan sudah susah payah meluangkan waktu untuk menemuinya tapi dia malah tidak ada atau mengacuhkan ku."

Kuroko tersenyum lembut. "Akashi-san benar-benar mencintai Mayuzumi-san ne, aku yakin begitu juga sebaliknya."

.

.

Mayuzumi berdiri di depan pintu untuk memutar plat tanda buka menjadi tutup, tapi sebelum sempat tulisan _closed_ itu diputar ke depan, sebuah tangan mendorong pintu terbuka.

"Maaf nona tapi kami mau tutup," ujar Mayuzumi dengan nada datarnya.

Manik rubi dan _gold_ itu memberi pemuda bersurai kelabu itu sebuah tatapan tajam. Dengan tidak pedulinya Seiyuura masuk. Mayuzumi mengangkat bahu acuh dan mengikuti Seiyuura setelah ia selesai membalik tanda yang tergantung di depan pintu kaca.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kami tutup," Mayuzumi menghembuskan nafas di balik konter. Tangannya memegang cangkir kopi kosong dan meletakkannya di depannya.

"Kalau tidak datang jam segini kau mana ada!"

Kuroko memperhatikan sambil menganggkat kursi-kursi ke atas meja. Setelah melihat sebentar pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Mayuzumi meletakkan beberapa _milk jug_ di dekat cangkir kopi, mengisinya dengan susu dan krimer. Setelah itu dia meneteskan pewarna makanan warna biru pada dua _milk jug_ lalu warna kuning dan oranye di dua milk jug lain. Seiyuura menaikkan alis bingung saat Mayuzumi mengaduk susu itu.

Mengambil cangkir dan mengisinya dengan sedikit latte, lalu mengambil milk jug dan menuangkannya dengan hati-hati, bergantian. Fokus terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda bermanik kelabu tersebut. Saking konsentrasinya, Seiyuura bahkan tidak berani untuk bicara dulu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Mayuzumi meletakkan cangkir kopi tadi dihadapan Seiyuura. Gadis itu otomatis ternganga saat melihat replika lukisan Starry Night karya Vincent van Gogh di dalam cangkir putih itu.

"Bagaimana menurutumu? Aku bermaksud memasukkannya dalam menu," ujar Mayuzumi terdengar santai.

"S-suge!" seru Seiyuura kagum. "Ini indah sekali, huuuuh, aku jadi tidak tega meminumnya." Gadis itu tampak terpesona pada kopinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Mayuzumi Tersenyum tipis dan berkutat pada milk jug nya.

"Chihiro."

"Hm?" Mayuzumi mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Seiyuura yang tengah memandanginya kesal. Mengangkat alis sebagai bentuk pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau sibuk sekali beakangan?"

"Aku bertemu beberapa investor untuk mengembangkan Dust."

"Tapi," suara Seiyuura bernada protes. "Bukannya kau itu dari dulu tak berniat mempunyai bisnis yang besar, kau bilang hanya ingin menyajikan kopi terbaik."

Seiyuura terkejut saat Mayuzumi terkekeh pelan. Pemuda itu melangkah menuju pemutar musik, memutar lagu waltz yang lembut. Berjalan ke arah konter dan mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum tipis. Seiyuura menatap bingung pemuda yang terlihat tampan dalam pakaian barista yang biasa ia pakai tersebut.

Celana jeans kelabu, kemeja yang digulung tiga perempat, dan celemek yang berbentuk vest berwarna hitam.

Tapi Seiyuura tetap menyambut uluran tangannya. Mayuzumi menariknya lembut, Seiyuura tidak tahu kalau pemuda itu bisa selembut ini memperlakukan seorang wanita. Tangan pemuda itu melingkar di pinggang Seiyuura sedangkan kedua tangan Seiyuura secara naluriah menemukan tempatnya di pundak Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi melangkah pelan ke samping dan Seiyuura mengikutinya, tak lama kemudian keduanya hanyut dalam sebuah dansa di dalam _coffee shop_ yang telah tutup itu.

Mungkin jika orang lain yang melihatnya akan merasa heran, keduanya berada di depan konter dan dikelilingi oleh meja yang diatasnya diletakkan kursi dengan posisi terbalik. Apalagi mereka tidak memakai pakaian yang cocok. Seiyuura memakai dress hitam selutut, boot cokelat berbulu, dan sebuah rompi jeans lengan panjang. Rambut sepinggang dibiarkan tergerai.

"Hei Tuan Putri," Seiyuura mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap langsung mata Mayuzumi. "Bagaimanapun aku puas dengan keadaan saat ini tapi aku tetap ingin menjadi orang yang pantas bersamamu."

Mayuzumi menempelkan keningnya pada kening gadis yang tengah berdansa dengannya saat ini. "Aku bukan pria bangsawan tapi aku tetap ingin menjadi orang yang dapat bersama dengan Tuan Putri."

"Aku sudah pernah bilang 'kan, kalau bagiku kopi itu adalah elemen sederhana yang penting bagi manusia? Saat kau memulai hari dan mempersiapkan dirimu dengan tenang, saat kau menunggu bus sambil membaca koran atau saat kau harus kerja sampai larut kau butuh kopi untuk menemani mu. Kopi yang tidak enak tidak akan membuat mu bahagia pada momen sederhana itu. Karena itu aku menjadi membuka Dust." Seiyuura hanya dapat terdiam karena baru pertama kali Mayuzumi yang pelit bicara itu berkata sepanjang tadi.

"Dan aku ingin begitu, membuatmu bahagia dalam momen sederhana yang tampak remeh. Aku tidak beminat jadi pangeran yang menyelamatkanmu dari penyihir jahat, aku tidak ingin menjadi pria romantis yang selalu bermulut manis padamu, cukup menjadi orang yang menyeduh kopi kesukaanmu setiap kau letih."

Seiyuura tersenyum. Dadanya terasa hangat. Ditutupnya matanya, menarik dan memeluk Mayuzumi dengan erat kemudian.

Kuroko yang berada di sudut ruangan tersenyum lembut. Mungkin mereka bukan pasangan paling romantis sedunia, mungkin mereka juga bukan tokoh negeri dongeng yang manis tapi satu yang Kuroko yakin, mereka sempurna untuk yang lainnya.

.

Owari

.

 **A/N:**

Akhrinya publish di saat akhir-akhir ("^-^) mepet ya...

Yep, aku sendiri ngerasa aneh dengan ceritaku, udah lama nggak nulis MayuAka, pas awal itu stress sendiri sambil bilang, "Susah banget nulis MayuAka! Respek deh sama yang nulis MayuAka!" (Lupa kalau sendirinya udah banyak nulis MayuAka -_-")

Awalnya bingung mau nulis apa terus liat promt nya ada promt Kopi dan teringat ide lama. Sebenarnya ide itu terinspirasi dari lagu Lyla dan bukan one shoot juga ada beberapa pair lainnya.

Tapi kurasa lebih enak dibikin untuk MayuAka day deh.

Udah ah, pokoknya aku senang banget udah ikutan event! ^^

Tolong beri reviewnya~


End file.
